


Thank You

by dametokillfor



Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Papa Roach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-14
Updated: 2009-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dametokillfor/pseuds/dametokillfor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He can’t count the amount of times he’s imagined the punch bag he trains with has had his own face.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

_It’s like a fuckin’ drug_ , he’s decided.

Being on his knees in front of the man with the ocean blue eyes, strangely soft hands being anything but soft now as they twist up in his short dark spikes, not so much guiding as forcing him to the prize before him. Synyster Gates would never let this happen, never have even thought of this but sweet Jesus, this is what Brian Haner has needed for so damn long.

He’s been built up so much, treated like a fuckin’ God so much that he’s almost started to believe it. It’s become boring as shit these days. He almost wants to go deaf to stop himself hearing the constant adoration he receives from everyone. The bands, the critics, the fans, it’s enough to drive a guy insane. He fucks up and it’s ‘okay’, ‘he’s just tired’. He can’t count the amount of times he’s imagined the punch bag he trains with has had his own face.

He can feel the dick hitting the back of his throat, the gag reflex coming into play. He wants to vomit, get away but he won’t let himself, he’s not _allowed_ to let himself. The older man holds him in place, staring down at the guitarist before him, watching with a wide eyed grin as the younger man struggles.

He releases the grip for a moment, allowing the guitarist to get comfortable before continuing to fuck his face.

Their first meeting had changed everything for Brian. He’d been forcing a smile, expecting the usual ‘ _I fuckin’ love you, man!_ ’ bullshit to spill forth from the hyperactive vocalist. He was on autopilot, ready to smile, thank him, return the compliment. But the words never came.

Instead a simple grunt, a barely there acknowledgement. The lack of response had shocked Brian, the way he was treated like nothing. It was a fuckin’ _thrill_.

He pulls Brian back from his dick now, obviously not satisfied with what he’s already got from him. The pair don’t care that to the outside world, the very idea of the older man dominating this young, cocky kid seems ridiculous. To them it isn’t, to them it’s _right_. The vocalist spins the younger man round, pushing him hard against the wall.

“Fuckin’ slut…” He hisses, the thrill rushing through Brian once more as the older man tugs his pants over his hips, “You don’t fuckin’ deserve this.”

Brian’s involuntarily moving against the wall now, trying to create some kind of friction on the aching hard-on he’s been neglecting all night at the demand of his lover. He knows the other man will hate this, something which thrills him even more. A soft hand grips tightly around the base of his cock, the shock of which sending a loud moan into the air.

“You keep that shit up and I’ll tear it off.” A low growl just brushing against his ear, “You get off when I say or you don’t get off at all.”

Brian can’t answer, the words lost on his tongue. This isn’t good enough for Jacoby though and the grip tightens to a painful degree.

“You hear me, Junior?” He asks.

Brian all but screams out now, “Yes, fuckin’… yes.”

The hand leaves his abused organ, moving to his hips, “Good.”

Before Brian can pace himself, he can feel the older man shoving harshly into him, almost feel himself fuckin’ tearing, the only lubrication his own spit from the blow job earlier - most of which has dried by this point. His hands scrabble against the cold wall and his teeth sink into his lip as he tries to deal with this sudden intrusion. There’s a pained moan which simply results in a hard slap to the ass.

“Suck it up.”

He can feel the arrogant side of him itching to bite back now, Synyster Gates is desperate to scream at the other man but he holds it back. Synyster Gates is the reason Brian Haner Jr’s in this situation, getting fucked by a man Synyster Gates would gladly fuck into next week but never dream of getting fucked by.

Their relationship of sorts had started the way most of Brian’s had, too much alcohol and a desperate urge to prove himself - something he still considers unusual considering what their interactions are based on. Brian had been laid on the couch in the bus, nursing a sore head. The older man had joined him in there, scoffing as he saw the moaning pussy that was hungover Brian. He’d insisted on being as obnoxious as possible, not drinking himself meant he was feeling bright and breezy at what Brian considered too early and what most of the world considered lunch. There was loud banging, much reprimanding, finally followed by the hyper man sitting on Brian and telling him just how fuckin’ stupid he’d been.

Brian had wanted to kill him then, his head was pounding and with the older man sitting on his stomach, there was more nausea than he was willing to deal with. He’d told Jacoby to get off him, almost demanded it. Jacoby had shifted, Brian’s stomach not appreciating this one bit. The blue eyed man had pinned him down, leant in to his ear and started telling him how fuckin’ idiotic he’d been, how it was time he started suffering the consequences of his actions.

He started telling him how he’d seen him onstage, acting like he owned the place, all the kids screaming, treating him like a God. The proximity of his body to Brian’s, that low husky whisper in his ear, being told he wasn’t fuckin’ perfect, all worked against the younger man to make him impossibly hard, something Jacoby fuckin’ berated him for. He grabbed him, roughly jerking him as he told him how sickening he really was, how he needed putting in his damn place, all of which brought him to the most intense orgasm he’d had in _fuckin’_ years.

Brian’s torn back to the present, to the _intoxicating_ agony with another hard slap across his already raw ass. The older man slams hard into his prostate, causing a moan of pleasure-pain to fall from his lips, resulting in another slap from Jacoby.

“Fuckin’ slut.” He hisses, fingernails raking down Brian’s sides as he slams into him again, “Fuckin’ love my cock in your ass.”

“Yes… yeah…”

A hand grips the back of his hair, pulling his head back, “Tell me you fuckin’ love it, Brian.”

“Love… fuckin’ love your cock…” Brian chokes out.

“Good boy.” Jacoby says, his hand snaking round to grip at Brian’s dick, jerking him in time with the rough thrusts.

His lips find the bare skin of Brian’s neck, teeth sinking into the already raw mark there, deepening, darkening, showing the world this man is _his_ , not theirs.

The younger man reaches his peak first, spilling over Jacoby’s hand with a cry of the other’s name. The sounds of this beautiful creature coming undone before him, under his actions sending the other man over the edge. Jacoby’s lips pressing sloppy kisses to Brian’s neck as they come down from the dizzying pleasure which has overtaken their bodies.

It’s the most tender he ever is with the other man, in the moments when the haze of orgasm is affecting them both. He presses a final kiss to the back of Brian’s neck before pulling himself free, leaving Brian boneless and limp against the wall before him.

Brian doesn’t move even after he’s heard the door behind him close, signalling his lover’s departure. He presses his head against the cold tile, muttering the words he’s never going to be able to say outloud.

“Thank you.”


End file.
